


Rainbow Socks and Lacrosse Sticks

by abominabledylan (klaineanummel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, blink and you'll miss it stanny, human!Scott, nerd!allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/abominabledylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Scott McCall's favourite part of the day is not lacrosse practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Socks and Lacrosse Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Carly](bomborphan.tumblr.com) who wanted Nerd!Allison.

Contrary to popular belief, Scott McCall's favourite part of the day is not lacrosse practice. Sure, lacrosse practice is great and he loves kicking ass out on the field (he especially enjoys the days when Finstock pits him against Jackson, mainly because he relishes the look of complete and utter annoyance his best friend sends him for the rest of practice after Scott beats him), but lacrosse is nothing compared to her. 

Even though their lockers are across the hall from each other the only time he sees her is at the end of the day, mere minutes before lacrosse. He doesn't know why she only shows up at the end of the day, but what he does know is that every time she does it makes everything better. 

Sure, it sounds a bit creepy to admit that simply seeing a girl he's never actually spoken to for a couple of minutes is the best part of his day, but, come on, he's Scott McCall. He's the captain of the lacrosse team (co-captain, technically, as Jackson will never let him forget), he can afford to be a little creepy. 

Today is one of the days when he can't focus on her as much as he wants, which is a shame because she's wearing those knee high rainbow socks that he loves and he really wants to do nothing more than stare to his hearts content, but unfortunately Danny followed him out of class and to his locker. Not that he has anything against Danny, it's just... 

"Hey," fingers snap in front of his face, causing him to shake his head a bit, trying to focus, "You alright Scott?"

He rubs a hand over his eyes, "Yeah," he says, shaking his head once more, "Yeah, I'm good."

Danny raises an eyebrow, "You sure?" he glances briefly over to where she's collecting her books out of her locker. Scott pretends he doesn't notice.

"Definitely."

Nodding slowly, Danny leads him out of the hallway, barely allowing him the time to steal one last glance at her, feeling his cheeks warm when she turns her head his way. He can't tell if she looks at him or not, those giant, adorable glasses making it hard for him to know for sure, but the point still stands that she looked in his direction even for just one moment. 

That afternoon he kicks ass at lacrosse practice.

**

"Her name's Allison Argent," Scott jumps a bit, surprised to hear Danny so close to him. He shuts his locker and narrows his eyes at his friend. 

"Whose name is Allison Argent?"

Danny rolls his eyes, "That girl you keep staring at. Her name's Allison Argent. Don't feel bad about not knowing, she's only taking AP classes and she tends to keep to herself so not a lot of people know."

Shifting awkwardly and trying to keep from glancing over at her again (she's wearing a high-waisted jean skirt over bright red tights and she keeps tucking her long, black hair behind her ear and adjusting her glasses) he glares at Danny, "How do you know then?"

Shrugging, Danny says, "Lab partner for Chemistry is friends with her, you know that Stilinski kid that never shuts up?"

Scott smirks, "You mean the one you had a crush on in freshman year?"

"The one who was really cute before he opened his mouth?" Danny still blushes, "Yeah that one. Anyway, he told me she's really shy, buys all her clothes at thrift stores to piss her mom off and can't see anything without those huge glasses of hers."

"And why are you telling me all this?"

Danny shrugs and backs away a bit, "Just random, useful information I thought you might benefit from. That's all."

When he's gone, Scott looks back at the girl, at _Allison_ , just in time to see her close her locker door and walk in the direction of the exit. He sighs as he watches her long hair swing back and forth minutely, rests his head against his locker and starts to think of excuses for ways he could talk to her.

**

_"Hi, you're Allison Argent right?"_

_"Um, yes," hair tucked behind the ear, glasses adjusted, small smile on those beautiful pink lips._

_"I'm Scott McCall. We don't really know each other but I was just wondering if you'd like to help me out with economics? I'm really behind and Finstock will kick me off the team if I don't get my grades up."_

_"Sure! You know Scott, I'm so happy you came to talk to me. I've been wanting to approach you for as long as I can remember but never really found the guts to do it. It's fantastic to see that you feel the same way."_

_Ha_ , Scott thinks to himself as he pretends to look through his locker, casually stealing glances towards Allison every so often. _As if_.

**

"You are literally the most pathetic human being on the planet."

Scott groans and shuts his locker, looking away from Allison (who's wearing the rainbow socks again) to face his best friend, "Hey Jackson, nice to see you too. Is that a new lacrosse jersey?"

"Sometimes I wonder how you even survive in this school," he nods his head in Allison's direction, "Danny told me you have a crush on that girl."

Of course he did, "Danny's reading too much into something that's not there. He caught me glancing at her once and built up this whole drama in his head. Whatever."

Jackson rolls his eyes, "And where exactly were you looking when I showed up just now?"

Yeah, he doesn't really have a decent lie for that one.

"That's what I thought. Look, you're Scott freaking McCall, alright? You could have any girl in this entire school, and frankly the fact that you're obsessing over that girl scout is a little bit sad. Especially considering you haven't even talked to her yet."

Scott looks down at his shoes, "She doesn't even know I exist."

"You're co-captain of the lacrosse team. Everyone knows you exist."

With that and a couple more eye rolls, Jackson drags him away from his locker and to lacrosse practice, muttering under his breath about Scott's stupidity the whole way. Right before they turn the corner Scott looks back to find Allison looking in the direction of Scott's locker and frowning. 

That afternoon he doesn't play very well.

**

_"Hi, excuse me, you're Scott McCall, right?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah, that's me. I'm Scott McCall."_

_"Right, well, I'm Allison Argent and-"_

_"I know who you are."_

_A light pink flush spreads across her cheeks, making the freckles across her nose stand out a little bit more, "R-Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Um, cool. Well, I just wanted to say that I'd noticed you at your locker a couple of times and, I mean, we're right across from each other so I figured I should introduce myself at some point." She tucks her hair behind her ear, not knowing how badly Scott wants to do that himself._

_"Awesome. I'm super glad you did."_

_"Cool. Well, I should get going but, um, it was nice to meet you Scott."_

_"Definitely. Nice to meet you too Allison." He lets her walk away for a second before calling out, "Allison?" She turns around, a hopeful look on her face, "Would you like to, I don't know, hang out sometime?"_

_She smiles, adorable dimples appearing on both sides of her cheeks, "I'd love that."_

Scott groans as he watches Allison walk out of the school. He really needs to stop thinking of things that will never happen. 

**

Stilinski is talking to her one day, hands moving quickly and a flush high in his cheeks as he talks about God knows what. Scott smiles softly as Allison places a hand on Stilinski's shoulder to calm him down, an action that soothes him immediately. She whispers something to him, something that makes him laugh, and then she laughs as well, high and clear as a bell, and it's without a doubt the most beautiful sound Scott has ever heard. 

**

"Ask her out."

"Just _talk_ to her."

"Stop being such a wimp."

"The worst she could say is no."

"It's bringing me down just watching you be such a loser about this."

"She'd be an idiot to say no though."

"Being asked out by the co-captain of the lacrosse team would probably be the best thing to ever happen to that girl."

"Please, Scott, for the love of all that is good and holy, ask Allison out."

**

There are a million different ways Scott McCall could approach Allison Argent. He could tell her how much he loves her knee high rainbow socks, especially when she wears her jean vest at the same time. He could tell her how adorable he finds it when she pushes her glasses up her nose, or when she tucks some loose hair behind her ear. He could ask her for help with one of the gazillion assignments he's behind on. He could introduce himself, admit that he'd been watching her like a creepy creeper and hope she doesn't hate him for it. He could just straight up ask her on a date, or to the winter formal at least. 

Yes, there are a million different ways Scott could approach Allison. But every time he builds up the courage do put one of them into action he thinks of the million different ways Allison could reject him and ends up turning around and going to lacrosse practice like he does every day.

**

His mom knows something's wrong. Jackson rolls his eyes every time he sees him. Danny pats him on the back and continues to encourage him to just make a move already. Finstock threatens to demote him from co-captain if he doesn't get his head in the game. Allison continues to silently tuck her hair behind her ear and not notice the way his heart breaks a little more every time she doesn't see him. 

**

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Jackson says one afternoon, slamming Scott's locker shut to get his attention, "While you're standing here every afternoon waiting for that girl to look your way you are missing the ten girls that walk past you just begging for you to stick your tongue down their throats," Scott grimaces a bit at the mental image, "You know what we're going to do? You're coming with me to Lydia's party tonight, you're going to forget all about Allison Argent and her stupid rainbow socks-"

"Adorable rainbow socks."

"- and find some super hot chick to remind you that you're worth more than this."

He looks over at Allison, feels his heart skip a beat as he notices that she's wearing her jean jacket and her rainbow socks, "You're right," he tells Jackson, sighing, "I am better than this."

Jackson claps him on the back and leads him to lacrosse practice, already detailing just how much action both he and Scott will be getting that night. 

For the first time since the beginning of the year Scott doesn't turn around to give Allison one last glance.

**

The best part of Allison Argent's day is seeing Scott McCall at his locker.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually re-name this. If you have any ideas, please feel free to share (:


End file.
